Schooled: 2000-Something: Hostility
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Told from Emily's point of view. Emily turns to Lainey for help when Coach Mellor begins acting hostile towards Emily. Meanwhile, Logan discovers a football player at William Penn has a crush on him. Jeff does not appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"My name is Emily Mansfield. I'm the Girls' Athletics Coach at William Penn Academy. It was November 3, 2000-Something and my boyfriend, Jeff Longston was in California attending his grandmother's funeral. I couldn't attend because I wasn't able to take off."_

Emily stood on the soccer field coaching the girls' soccer team.

"Okay, girls," Emily said. "The game on Friday is very important. If we want to make it to the championship, we have to win this game."

The boys' soccer team ran out onto the field followed by Coach Mellor.

"Let's hustle, boys!" Coach Mellor shouted. "We've got a game to practice for!"

"Excuse me," Emily said. "We still have the field for 20 more minutes!"

"I make the shots," Coach Mellor said.

"Let me remind you that I'm in charge of the girls," Emily said.

"Coach," Ephram said. "We could do warm ups while they finish."

"Nonsense, Baker," Coach Mellor said. "We always start practice this time of day."

"I know you're used to having your way," Emily said. "However, Glascott hired me and you're going to have to get used to sharing."

"I've been the sole athletics coach for a long time!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"Well, that's changed," Emily said.

"You won't last here, Mansfield!" Coach Mellor shouted.

_"I decided to seek advice from my little brother."_

During lunchtime, Emily walked over to the lunch table where Logan sat with the other basketball players.

"Logan," Emily said. "I need to speak with you."

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "Do I know you?"

"Dude," another basketball player said. "Don't be a dick to your hot sister."

"Thank you," Emily said. "And also, don't be a pervert."

Logan got up and followed Emily outside into the hallway.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Coach Mellor is being a total manchild," Emily said. "How do I deal with him?"

"This is beyond my abilities," Logan said. "There's only one person who can help you."

_"So I turned to the only person who could help me."_

Emily walked into the music room to find it dark and Lainey sitting at her desk.

"Hello, Emily," Lainey said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Why is it dark in here?" Emily asked.

"Maintenance hasn't fixed the lights yet," Lainey replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"While I was working with Lainey on the Mellor problem, my brother was in for a surprise."_

Logan and Ephram sat on the steps of Emily and Logan's front porch, kissing. Ephram then stood up and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Someone's 16th birthday is tomorrow," Ephram said.

"It sure is," Logan said, standing up.

"I got you something," Ephram said.

"What did you get me?" Logan asked.

A deliveryman arrived with a bouquet of red roses.

"Delivery for Logan Mansfield," the deliveryman said.

"You got me flowers!" Logan cheered.

Logan kissed Ephram.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Logan cheered.

"I did get you flowers," Ephram said. "But I ordered tulips."

"It's okay," Logan said, taking the flowers.

Logan noticed a note attached and read it aloud.

"Dear Logan," Logan read aloud. "You are the wind beneath my wings."

"Um, Logan," Ephram said.

"I love looking into those beautiful blue eyes," Logan read. "Love you always, Alan."

Logan looked at Ephram.

"Alan?" Logan asked. "That's not your name."

"Those aren't the flowers I sent you," Ephram said.

"I get that," Logan said. "But who's Alan?"

_"So Logan looked through the yearbook and discovered five Alan's. So what did he do? He decided to confront each of them."_

Logan confronted four of the Alan's. None of them sent the flowers. Finally, he confronted football player Alan Hudson.

"Yes," Alan said after Logan confronted him on the football field. "I did send you the flowers."

"You know I have a boyfriend, right?" Logan asked.

"Baker is no good," Alan said. "He's not me."

"I didn't even know you were gay," Logan said.

"Well, I am," Alan said. "And I really like you."

"I'm sorry, Alan," Logan said. "But the answer is no."

"You're so cute when you deny your feelings for me," Alan said.

"I don't have feelings for you," Logan said. "Goodbye, Alan."

Logan walked off and Alan stood there smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Lainey and I decided to confront Coach Mellor head on."  
_

Lainey and Emily stormed into Coach Mellor's office.

"Rick!" Lainey shouted. "You are being a douche turd! And you must be stopped!"

"Get out of my office!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"Actually, it's OUR office!" Emily shouted. "We have to share it now!"

"You have your own office!" Coach Mellor said.

"The girls' locker room is not an office!" Emily shouted. "I'm moving my desk in here!"

"Over my dead body!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Lainey asked.

"She's taking my job!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"I'm not taking your job!" Emily shouted. "I'm only coaching the girls!"

"Yes you are!" Coach Mellor shouted. "First it's the girls! Next, they'll section us off boys and girls! Eventually, they'll give you more and more teams, and I'll be forced to retire!"

_"At that moment, I realized Coach Mellor was being a jerk because he was scared."_

"Rick," Emily said. "I'm not here to replace you or force you into retirement."

"Seriously," Lainey said. "You're in perfect health. You look oddly, exactly the same as you did in the 1980's and the 1990's."

"That doesn't matter," Coach Mellor said. "Whether or not you realized it, you're my replacement."

Coach Mellor got up and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan walked around a grocery store bakery looking at birthday cakes. He then looked over to see his mother in the bread aisle. Taking a deep breath, Logan walked over to her.

"Hi, Mom," Logan said.

"Oh, hi," Tianna said.

"My 16th birthday is tomorrow," Logan said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Is Ephram coming?" Tianna asked.

"Yes," Logan replied. "He's my boyfriend."

"Listen," Tianna said. "Your father and I are prepared to let you come home. You just can't see Ephram anymore and this whole being gay phase needs to end."

"Mom," Logan said. "It's not a phase. I am gay and I'm not going to break up with Ephram. I love him."

"Do me a favor," Tianna said. "If you see me around, please don't talk to me."

_"Hearing our mother reject him, Logan was heartbroken."_

After leaving the store, Logan went to the William Penn soccer field where Ephram practiced his kicking. Ephram turned around to see Logan standing there.

"Hey," Ephram said.

Ephram noticed the tears falling from Logan's eyes.

"Logan?" Ephram asked.

Ephram walked over and hugged his boyfriend tightly. From a distance, Alan stood watching with flowers. He then shoved the flowers in the trashcan and walked off.

_"Meanwhile, Coach Mellor arrived at the bus station."_

"Hello," Coach Mellor said. "I need a one-way ticket to New York City."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Coach Mellor sat on a bench at the bus station. Emily arrived and sat beside him.

"Hey," Emily said.

"How did you know I was here?" Coach Mellor asked.

"I found a not on your front door asking the postman to forward your mail to New York," Emily replied.

"That's correct," Coach Mellor said. "I am leaving for New York. I'm not wanted at William Penn anymore. You're the new coach."

"No!" Emily begged. "Please stay! I can't do this on my own! I need you!"

"You need me?" Coach Mellor asked.

"Yes!" Emily shouted. "I can't do it all like you! Plus, if you leave me in charge of that parade, I will personally track you down."

"I was looking forward to that parade," Coach Mellor said.

"Rick," Emily said. "I don't want to replace you. I really love working with you. You were my favorite teacher when I was at William Penn. Please don't go."

Coach Mellor looked at Emily and smiled.

_"Coach Mellor realized that me being around wasn't such a bad thing."_

"Very well," Coach Mellor said. "I shall stay, Miss Mansfield."

"That's Coach Mansfield," Emily said.

"I'll just go get a refund on the ticket," Coach Mellor said.

"Or," Emily said. "Hear me out. I get a ticket to New York too, and we go see _Wicked_."

"Okay," Coach Mellor said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan sat at the kitchen table in front of his birthday cake while his friends and Emily sang the birthday song. After blowing out the candles, Logan and Ephram shared a kiss. Emily gave her brother a hug.

"Happy 16th birthday, Little Brother," Emily said.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"So I have a special gift for you," Ephram said.

"Sweetie," Logan said. "You already gave me flowers."

"Follow me," Ephram said.

Logan followed Ephram outside. Ephram opened his car, pulled out a basketball, and handed it to Logan.

"A basketball," Logan said. "Signed by Michael Jordan!"

"I searched for 2 months for that ball," Ephram said.

"Thank you!" Logan cheered.

Logan hugged Ephram tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Logan cheered.

"You are suffocating me," Ephram said.

_"So even though our parents didn't come, Logan had a wonderful 16__th__ birthday. As for Alan, he would find love with a baseball player. But that's a different story."_

_ "Oh, and Coach Mellor and I, we definitely still continued having our up's and down's but we became great friends and colleagues."_


End file.
